The present invention relates to a microphone used in a portable communication equipment such as a portable telephone and other equipments.
Referring to FIGS. 16 and 17 showing a conventional microspeaker, a yoke 2 made of magnetic material is embedded in a case 1 made of plastic by insert molding. A permanent magnet 3 is secured to the yoke 2, and a top plate 4 made of magnetic material is adhered to the magnet 3 to form a magnetic circuit and to form a magnetic gap between the top plate 4 and the yoke 2.
A vibrating plate 6 is secured to the case 1 at the periphery thereof. A voice coil 5 secured to the underside of the vibrating plate 6 is inserted in the magnetic gap. A protector 7 made of metal is secured to the case 1, interposing the vibrating plate 6. A plurality of sound discharge holes are formed in the case 1 and the protector 7.
A pair of ends 9 of the voice coil 5 are adhered to the underside of the vibrating plate 6 as shown in FIG. 16. Each of the ends 9 is outwardly extended from the case 1 passing through a groove formed in a peripheral wall of the case. On the underside of the case 1, a substrate 8 made of plastic is adhered, and a pair of terminal plates 10 are secured to the substrate 8. Each of the terminal plate has a V-shape and each end 9 is connected to one of the branches of the terminal plate 10 by solder 11. The other branch of the terminal plate 10 is used for connecting the end 9 to a circuit of the equipment to be mounted therein.
Thus, when a signal current is applied to the voice coil 5 through the terminal plates 10, the vibrating plate 6 vibrates to produce sounds.
In the conventional speaker, the substrate 8 is adhered and ends 9 of the voice coil are soldered to the terminal plates 10. Consequently, an assembling operation of the speaker is complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a microspeaker which may be assembled without substrate and the soldering operation, thereby reducing the number of parts and assembling steps.
According to the present invention, there is provided a microspeaker comprising a case, a yoke made of magnetic material, a permanent magnet provided in the case, a vibrating plate, a voice coil, a protector plate, the yoke, vibrating plate and protector plate being secured to the case, a pair of leads embedded in one of members made of plastic, both end portions of each of the leads being projected from the case, each of both ends of the voice coil being secured to one of the projected end portions of each of the leads, and both the projected end portions of each of the leads being bent along a periphery of the case.
Each of the leads has an arcuated shape.
In an aspect of the present invention, the leads are embedded in the case.
In another aspect of the present invention, the leads are embedded in the protector plate.
The case may comprise an upper case and a lower case, and the leads are embedded in the upper case, and the vibrating plate is secured to the upper case.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.